Percy Jackson and his Quest to Save the Demigods
by Rocky Red
Summary: Percy Jackson finds out that there is another way the gods have created in case he fails... but so did Luke. Now Percy has to go on a quest to find the demigods who possess the same burden that he does... before Luke gets to them 1st. My 1st fanfic! :P
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Percy's POV

Camp Half-Blood is my favorite place in the world. Everything was going great in my life, as great a half-blood like me (A kid of the Big Three) can get it. But right now, it's far from great. Hey everyone, I'm Percy Jackson. Welcome to my life… I hope you like it. I'm fighting alongside my best friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Thalia is battling with her hunters together, while Nico is battling with his skeleton army. That's the life of a demigod for you: always having to fight monsters so you won't get killed. We are trying to protect a type of energy/demigods that can be used for the rise/fall of Olympus, so of course… Luke's army is after it/them. Luke is trying everything he can to get his hands on those demigods, but he won't on my watch. Wait, oh great… Luke just blew up the woods. The dryads and nymphs are not going to happy about that. But, I'm getting WAY ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning…

* * *

Me: Well… that's the end of chapter 1.

Percy: Why is it so short?

Me: It's a prologue. It's supposed to be short.

Percy: Oh.

Me: (*thinking) Seaweed Brain… no wonder Annabeth calls him that.

Annabeth: Come on Seaweed Brain… Chiron is waiting for us.

Me: Yeah, please go before I become a Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Hey, that's why I'm so amazing.

Me: ok… whatever you say Percy. (To readers) Sorry about Percy here. The story will get better, I promise. SEND REVIEWS!!!

(Annabeth drags Percy by the ear back to Camp Half-Blood)

Percy: AHHHH!!!!

Me: Percy… why do you have to be a Seaweed Brain?

*For this story, I'm dedicating it to **Riptide Anaklusmos.** If you want me to dedicate a chapter for you, you have to review. Press the little green button at the button and REVIEW!!! (It's my 1st story, so please no flames, only suggestions to how I can make the story better. Thanks! R&R :P)


	2. No Percy, I won't do it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, so don't ask me!

Chapter 2: No Percy, I won't do it!

Percy's POV

It all started out with our weekly Friday night Capture-the-Flag. Ares and Athena are team captains, and I had a gut feeling something will go wrong tonight, but I didn't think much of it. _(A/N: You should've listened to that feeling Percy! Never let your guard down.)_ Ares and Athena are regularly team captains since they are the god and goddess of battle/war.

Athena has Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Demeter on their side. Ares has Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Nico. Nico had come to stay at Camp for a while, but he had to stay in the Big House since the Hermes Cabin was really full and was ready to burst. Athena and Ares' cabin really had to convince the other cabins to win support after a little incident they caused to the rest of the cabins, but that's another story. I used that to my advantage, really scored some points for the Poseidon Cabin, since I would never get the opportunity to have the upper hand ever again.

*Flashback*

I was at the beach making a sand castle, while wearing my favorite ocean blue swim trunks. I know, why do have swim trunks if your never going to get wet and making sand castles is for little kids, but who cares? I was making a replica of the underwater palace of Atlantis when Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Oh hey Wise Girl," I replied w/o looking at her, still focused at my masterpiece. "Not bad work, Percy. It's actually better than you usual standards on arts-and-crafts." She laughed, while fixing a few minor details. "There, all done." I stood up to admire my work.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, turn around and don't peek until I say so," her voice was fierce and would result in bad luck if I didn't listen to her. So I turned around for about like a min. or less, and Annabeth told me I could turn around.

I scowled, but I was impressed. Only Annabeth is able to build a sand castle better than mine in a short period of time. I handled it the mature way I knew: I destroyed it with an ocean wave and got Annabeth all wet. (Of course, mine is still safe.) She tackled me to the ground w/o warning, and we wrestled for a long time. When she finally had me pinned down, she asked sweetly…

"I need to ask in a favor Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl, but 1st, can you get off of me? People are staring…"

I was right. Campers started forming a big circle around us, and I already felt both our faces feel hot and red. She quickly got off me and I held up my hands when I got up in a dramatic pause. "There's nothing to see here, folks. If you guys have a life, you wouldn't be here in the 1st place." (This tells a lot about the campers' lives right there.) The group of campers went away, grumbling about how the show was about to get "interesting."

"Anyway, what were going to ask Wise Girl?" I turned my focus back to Annabeth, whose face was still red as a tomato. "Oh ummm… I was wondering if you would be on our team against the Ares' Cabin for Capture-the-Flag." She was looking at me, giving me her puppy dog eyes. I would always yes, but I knew I would never have an opportunity like this ever again.

"Well, I don't know Annabeth…"

She was just pleading, knowing if she did this, I would break eventually. Good strategy Annabeth, but not good enough…

"I found out after all the damage your cabin and the Ares' cabin caused to the rest of us, the Athena Cabin decided to leave me some kind of _encore_, which I wasn't been able to get rid of for an extra 3 weeks."

I said it in the most accusing voice possible, and I knew it worked when her face went suspiciously pale, as if the color had completely drained out of her face. "It wasn't my cabin Percy," she tried frantically not to look at my face, and I just made that up_. Note to self: Get back at the Athena Cabin. _

"I'll believe you Annabeth for now, but you guys owe me BIG TIME, if you guys want me to be on your team for Capture-the-Flag on Friday. I could be a great asset to your team, considering that I'm a kid of the Big Three and of the Prophecy." I struck a dorky hero pose just to prove it. _(A/N: Corny right? I just had to put it in there. Percy was getting too serious.) _Annabeth just rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically:

"And what is it do you want, Oh great one?"

"Nah uh, you have to swear on the River Styx that you'll do anything for me and the Poseidon Cabin for the rest of camp. Wait… your cabin has to be in the agreement too."

Annabeth just stood there, shocked and angry, ready to beat the life out of me, until she started yelling at me. "What?!?!? Are you crazy Percy? There is NO WAY in Hades I'm going to agree to that. You know what; I guess I don't need you after all." She glared at me and then stormed down out of the beach. I knew I would never get an opportunity like this again, so I chased Annabeth and grabbed her arm. She tried to get me to let go, but failed.

"What do you want Percy… as you can see, I'm going back to my cabin and start up a battle plan for Capture-the-Flag w/o this son of Poseidon in it."

She wouldn't look at me. I sighed. "Come on Annabeth, you know how the Athena and her children except you treat me. I would never get a chance like this again. Now it's my turn to get back at them."

She smiled a bit, and her face softens a bit also. I knew she could relate to that and understand what I'm saying.

"I get at what your saying, Percy. I'm sorry I just stormed off like that. I guess I was kinda offended that your head full of Kelp was able to come up with a deal like that." She laughed, but her face went serious after.

"Your deal may be surprising, but not effective. I'm not going to give in to that, not even for you. Good luck on Friday, Seaweed Brain. You are going to need it when we destroy your team."

She started to walk away, (not before punching me in the arm) but stopped after I said:

"You really are not going to accept this good offer?"

"No, Percy I won't."

"Well, that's too bad. I never wanted it to come to this, but I guess I have to. I knew you would come to me for Capture-the-Flag if I didn't come to you, so I came prepared."

She spun around, and her face went white.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I do, if I needed too. Right now, I can't do it w/o your cooperation, so yes, I have too."

Then, I pulled out …

* * *

Me: And that's the end of it. Well, actually I wanted to make it longer, but I wanted to make my deadline.

Percy: Am I this mean?

Me: No… but this was a great opportunity to show everyone Percy's dark side.

Annabeth: Well I don't like it.

Me: Then write your own story

Annabeth: Fine I will. *runs and writes a story

Me: Well we all know she will write about her and Percy. More reviews, more chapters guys. Advertise this story as much as possible and REVIEW!!!

R&R guys. Until next time! ~ Rocky Red

P.S. Can you guess what Percy pulled out of his pocket? Answer correctly, and I'll announce you in the next chapter!


	3. Capture the Flag Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!!!**

Percy: But you do own this story, don't you?

Me: That is true, I do own this story. Good job Percy for reminding me.

Percy: That's why I'm so awesome.

Me: Uh huh well while you think that Percy, Annabeth gives you a long speech why you aren't.

Annabeth: I'll be glad to. Oh Percy… (*gives evil smile)

Percy: (*grows pale) Ummm… actually Grover is calling me through our empathy link. I got to go.

Grover: No I'm not. I'm right here Percy.

Percy: Thanks a lot G-man. (*being sarcastic)

Grover: (*acts all innocent) What?

Annabeth: Come on, Percy. (*grabs Percy by the ear and drags him to Camp)

Percy: I'M GOING TO GET YOU GROVER!!!! AHHH ANNABETH!!!!

Grover: Now that Percy's gone, can I have my package now?

Me: Sure, why not? (*gives Grover a package that's filled with enchiladas)

Grover: Mmmmmm….. (*starts eating the enchiladas)

Me: Now that that's over, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Capture-the-Flag (Surprise, Surprise!!)

_She spun around, and her face went white._

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Yes I do, if I needed too. Right now, I can't do it w/o your cooperation, so yes, I have too."_

_Then, I pulled out …_

The BIGGEST spider in the entire world! I was able to get my hands on it, thanks to Poseidon. He was scouring South America for some type of fish, and came across (I think it's called...) a Goliath Birdeater and he thought I could make of it for something useful.

"Say hi Goliath, and meet my friend Annabeth Chase. I think she really likes you."

Annabeth was close to fainting.

"Perseus Jackson, get that thing away from me! You know I hate spiders. Did you really have to choose the Theraphosa blondi A.K.A. the Goliath Birdeater?"

With every word, she started backing away from me and the spider. I noticed this and started walking toward her.

"Come on Annabeth, he's just a little spider. I can't believe you would be afraid of this little guy. Here, why don't you hold him? You two might actually get to know each other better."

I held out Goliath to Annabeth and she shrieked so the entire camp could hear her. I covered her mouth before she could scream for help.

"Annabeth, I can't believe you are making me do this. But here is what I'm going to do. You agree to my deal, you and the rest of you siblings won't ever see a spider sent by me again this summer. But if you don't, believe me when I say this is the smallest size the Athena Cabin will see this summer. Choose carefully Annabeth, because this is the only time I'll ask."

I let go of her mouth, but I wasn't going to let her get away from me.

"Percy, what has gotten into you? You're like a different person now. But I guess I have no choice. I accept your offer. I, Annabeth Chase and the Athena Cabin, swear on the River Styx will obey Perseus Jackson and the Poseidon Cabin for the rest of camp."

I put Goliath down and smirked at Annabeth's pale with fright but angry face.

"There Annabeth, wasn't that so hard?"

As Annabeth was preparing to yell at me, my head started hurting. I fell to the floor, groaning as my head was about to explode. Annabeth wasn't buying it as 1st, but then she looked really worried. I started choking, but then all of a sudden, all of the pain went away. Disappeared out of nowhere, it was as if someone was controlling me or put me in a trance. I was way confused at what just happened, but I knew what exactly what happened, even though what I said or did wasn't me…

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe Percy made me do that! I will get revenge, oh yes, I will get revenge. He won't know what he has coming for him…

Percy's POV

*End Flashback*

So now, I'm on offense with the Athena's Cabin near the creek. Annabeth was still mad at me for the little spider incident and making her swear on the River Styx, even though I told her it wasn't me. A deal's a deal though, even though she doesn't like it. As for offense, I had to use my River Styx deal to make Annabeth let me be on offense.

Annabeth and I were supposed to get the flag while Malcolm and the others were just distractions. We soon realized that the Hephaestus' Cabin really laid down some deadly traps. But even though we were able to get through, I thought we were done for after I almost led us into a trap.

But thanks to Annabeth, I didn't get me head severed from my body by Nico's angry skeletons.

"This is why we don't let you lead or be on offense Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth rolled her eyes as I was gasping for air in shock.

Annabeth told Malcolm to split up so we can cover more ground and that we can make our move to get the flag.

_(A/N: Don't you mean you making YOUR move Percy? :D Rofl that was too funny not to put on. Anyway, Continue On With the Story!)_

Annabeth was able to keep me and her invisible with her Yankees' hat. Thank the gods she isn't able to see me blushing since she had to hold my hand to keep both of us invisible. _(A/N: You know you like it Percy! XP)_

I somewhat knew she was blushing since I could feel your hand was warm… It was kinda nice. Wait… whoa! Percy, you and Annabeth are just friends, got it? FRIENDS DO NOT THINK THAT SORT OF THING ABOUT EACH OTHER!

Finally, my seaweed brain saw the flag near the boulders. I signaled to Annabeth about the flag, and she led me to it. (I guess she still doesn't trust me about almost leading us to the trap thing.)

As soon as I even toughed the flag, I knew I've made a big mistake. (Where were Malcolm and the rest of them when you needed them?!?) Mechanical spiders came out of nowhere and of course Annabeth started screaming and holding on to me for dear life. We were still invisible, but the spiders were still able to spin a cocoon around us. So I picked up the flag with my right hand and placed it under my left arm. (Gross right? Well it was basically the only thing I could do with it since Annabeth was still holding on to me. She is never making it easy for me.)

I was able to pick up Annabeth, bridal style and _(A/N: 3…2…1…CUE AUDIENCE!!! Audience: AWWW!!!)_ Felt the tug of water in my gut. Suddenly, the creek water came to my will and destroyed every last one of the spiders and the cocoon. Guess since I'm always on border patrol (defense) they didn't think of making the spider's silk water-proof. (Take that Athena's Cabin! Point one for Poseidon!) I bet one of the spiders bit her because she went limp and unconscious during the ambush. I got to get her to safety. I don't know what the spider bites would do to her, even if this is just a game.

I tried to carry Annabeth to our side with the flag ASAP, even though both were heavy combined. _(A/N: Do you think Annabeth is overweight Percy? O.o) _I stayed near the creek as close as possible. But then, we were surrounded by angry-looking skeletons. That can mean only one thing: Nico DiAngelo.

"Having fun with my friends, guys?"

He just came out of the shadows, smirking at us, even though we were still invisible. (I had put on Annabeth's invisibility hat a while ago, just for safety precautions.) _(A/N: When did you learn this, Percy? Figures Annabeth would get to you sooner or later…)_

"My skeleton servants can't see you, that's true, but that doesn't mean they can't smell or hear you."

Unfortunately, the spider effects might be wearing off (or is that a good thing?), because Annabeth decides to move around in my arms, and I had to sneeze.

"AH-CHOO!!!"

"SEIZE THEM!!!"

The skeletons grabbed me and Annabeth, but Annabeth was thrown to the ground since she was ripped from my arms. I was relieved because my arms needed a break, but I was also concerned from Annabeth. The invisibility hat came off, and Nico grabbed the flag as soon as he saw it. I willed the creek to come at my will, and the water formed into a big hand. It started to carry the skeletons for a little swim into the Atlantic and back to the Underworld. (Ha-ha)

Nico dropped the flag and drew his Stygian sword to charge at me. I wanted the water to create a barrier around Annabeth and I, but the water apparently had other plans. The water just picked up Nico and sent him flying into the creek. I prayed to Poseidon that he would be ok, but I didn't have any time to think about it. I picked up the flag and Annabeth (Please Wise Girl, WAKE UP!) and ran across the forest as fast as I can. Since I put on the invisibility hat on, I was able to see Clarisse before she saw us and was able to get past her w/o any problem.

One of the Ares campers had our flag, but he wasn't even bothering to run to his side because no one was chasing him: our defense was too busy fighting off the other team. No wonder no one was at border patrol for the Ares' Cabin. I hid Annabeth under a tree with her hat and the flag on her lap. She did look so peaceful while she was sleeping…FOCUS PERCY! Right… back on to important matters. I willed the water to make a water cage around him and to quickly take the flag away from him. But the water decided to go its own way again. The water turned into like rope and tied up the Ares camper. Then the water made the Ares camper go upside-down and look like he just went into a bear trap. The flag just dropped from his hand, and I easily caught it. It was similar to what I wanted anyway.

"Jackson! Get me out of here! You're going to pay for this!"

He started cursing at me, so I just left him in the bear trap. I went to Annabeth's hiding place, only to find Annabeth still passed out, and it definitely didn't help me out at all. Come on Annabeth, this isn't the sleeping convention. Even for her, she should've woken up by now. I hauled up both Annabeth and the flags, and I was glad I was able to build up some arm muscles and a six pack.

I went into friendly territory, and when I put down Annabeth and the flags down, I took off the invisibility hat and a weird thing happened. The Ares Cabin changed the flag into gray/silver with a trident, but then it changed again to Ocean blue with an owl on a branch of an olive tree, and it changed to the other design. It was as if the flag was indecisive about the design. Everyone was dumbstruck about it; Even Chiron was amazed when he came over.

All of a sudden we realized something important: our team had won. Our team started cheering for me and Annabeth, though the Athena's Cabin was glaring at me suspicious about Annabeth since she was still knocked out. I held up both the new and greatly (if I do say so myself) improved flags: Ares' Flag: An owl perched on a branch of an olive tree; Athena's Flag: (it changed to…) A Poseidon Flag.

Annabeth (FINALLY) woke up (maybe it was because of the loud cheering, since Athena's children are very LIGHT sleepers!) She looked at me confused and asked:

"How much did I miss Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled at her while I helped her up.

"You just missed only a whole lot, Wise Girl!"

We laughed and I really enjoyed it. Next thing I knew I was being knocked out. The last thing I saw or heard before going into a sea of darkness was everyone panicking, Annabeth holding me tight, and screaming my name. I was hit and went down hard… and boy, did it hurt…

* * *

Percy: Well that was exhausting and hurtful.

Me: Ehhh… Get used to it.

Percy: Why did I have to carry Annabeth the whole way?

Me: Why Percy? Is it too HEAVY for you to handle?

Annabeth: Yeah Percy, why?

Percy: Ummmm….well you were kinda…somewhat… a little heavy.

Annabeth: *shrieks* WHAT?!?! Percy, come with me. (Takes out dagger)

Percy: HELP!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! (Tries to run away, but it's too late)

Me: Well I'm going to miss him. (sheds tear) SEND REVIEWS!!!


End file.
